quidditch_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Quidditch
About Quidditch was a game that originated in the mid-11th century.Quidditch Through the Ages It required seven players to ride on brooms, hit balls, catch balls, and throw balls. How to play Positions *'Keeper' - There is one Keeper on each team, who has to prevent Quaffles from entering the goal posts. *'Chaser' - There are three Chasers on each team, who try to get a Quaffle in the opposite team's goals. *'Beater' - There are two Beaters on a team, each of whish hit Bludgers towards the opposite team using bats. *'Seeker' - There is one Seeker on each team, who has to catch the Snitch. Balls *'Quaffle' - There is one Quaffle used in the entire game. The chasers have to try to get it into the opposite team's goals, and the Keepers try to prevent it from entering there goals. *'Bludger' - There are two Bludgers per-game. They fly at players, who must rely on the Beaters to protect them. *'Snitch' - There is one Snitch per-game. It flies around the field, and the Seeker must catch it. Playing Quidditch is quite easy to understand, once you remember how to play. Each team enters the field, and begins flying. Every player forms the shape of a circle. The coach, or referee enters the field with the balls. He or she releases the Snitch, then the Bludgers, and, finally, the Quaffle. Everyone begins moving as soon as the first player makes contact with it. From that point on, the same procedure is repeated. The Keepers remain in place, looking out for Quaffles. The Chasers keep passing the Quaffle to each other, trying to score. And the Seeker is flying around, looking for the Snitch. When he or she catches it, his or her team receives 150 points and the game ends. The game will not end until they catch the Snitch. They team may not win just because they have the Snitch; one team may have ten points while the other has zero and catches the Snitch. Rules Each of these rules apply to all Quidditch players. In 1750, these rules were considered "official" by the Department of Magical Games and Sports. :1. Players must stay in the boundary lines. Any team who violates this must transfer the Quaffle to the opposite team. :2. Captains, and captains only, may call time out. Time out may be up to two hours long of the game has already lasted twelve. :3. Penalties can be awarded to teams only by the referee. :4. Contact to other players is allowed, but one is not allowed to grab hold of another's broomstick. :5. No substitutes are allowed. (Note: Although substitutes are not allowed, they wer used in a Quidditch world cup.) :6. Players are allowed to take their wands onto the field, but are not allowed to use them on any humans, balls, or brooms. :7. Games will only end when the Snitch is caught or when each captain agrees to end the game. :8. The Keeper is the only player allowed to block the Quaffle. Fouls Media Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (book)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (film)'' References Category:Actions Category:Game of Quidditch